Automobiles and their accessories, such as radios, are frequently stolen. The frequency of theft is highest in areas of dense population and for luxury automobiles and/or expensive accessories. Since access can be easily obtained in soft top convertibles by cutting the convertible top, radios and other accessories are more likely to be stolen from soft top convertibles.
Several patents teach devices to deter the theft of automobiles and/or their accessories. One such device is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,031 entitled: APPARATUS FOR PREVENTING THEFT OF PORTABLE ARTICLES. The '031 patent teaches attaching removable portable articles to the vehicle's steering column by means of a flexible lockable cable. The cable is provided with an adjustable loop at one end which can encircle the steering column, the other end of the cable locks to a bracket which is affixed to the portable article.
Another type of anti-theft devise is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,041 entitled: LOCKING ARRANGEMENT. The device of the '041 patent is in particular designed to prevent theft of communication equipment from a vehicle. The locking device attaches to the mounting bracket to which the communication equipment is affixed. A portion of the locking device circumscribes the communication equipment and is locked by use of a padlock or other similar means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,049 entitled: ANTI-THEFT BRACKET DEVICE, teaches a bracket assembly, which limits access to and the removal of, equipment mounted on the bracket. The bracket assembly can be used to mount a tape recorder, a radio, speakers or similar equipment to the transmission hump or the fire wall of a vehicle. The bracket has two members. The first member is permanently affixed to the vehicle, the second member is permanently affixed to the accessory. The members can be engaged and locked in such a manner as to prevent their separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,069 entitled: APPARATUS FOR PROTECTING AND PREVENTING THEFT ON IN-DASHBOARD MOUNTED RADIOS AND THE LIKE, teaches a metal cover which can be locked over the radio, limiting access to the radio and to obscure the radio from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,913 entitled: CB RADIO LOCKING DEVICE, teaches a bracket type of device which can be adjusted to fit around a CB radio. The C-Shaped bracket is permanently affixed to the vehicle and provided with a front lockable latching means, which when unlocked allows the CB radio to be slipped from the bracket and removed from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,173 entitled: INSTRUMENT PANEL COVER FOR VANDALISM PROTECTION, teaches a cover which can be placed over the instruments on a vehicle, such as an open cab of a construction vehicle, and locked by means of a conventional padlock so as to limit access to the vehicle dashboard and instrument panel. The panel when not in use can be removed and folded for storage.
An anti-theft device, which as a unit limits access to both an automobile transmission and automobile accessories and provides notice of the limited access to a potential thief, is not available. Expensive soft-top automobiles, because they are easily accessed, are particularly prone to theft. For example, Mercedes Benz automobiles are very expensive imported cars which frequently have radios that cost several thousand dollars. These radios have a high value on the illegal market. If the Mercedes Benz is a soft top convertible and an expensive radio is in view, the top is likely to be damaged so that a thief may gain quick, easy access to the radio.
There is a need for a device to mitigate theft by visually and physically limiting access to the transmission and console mounted accessories such as a radio, tape deck, CB radio or scanner; and further to place a potential thief on notice that access is limited.
I, being the owner of a soft top expensive automobile in which I had installed an expensive sound system for my own pleasure and having had my soft top convertible slashed and my sound system stolen, have developed this device to deter future theft.